Why do you run? A Terra fanfic
by ellie182
Summary: A fanfic about Terra after things change, how she came back etc.Rated k for some mild violance.
1. who am I?

**Chapter 1**

Terra ran down the road to school.. She couldn't wait to get there and see her friends. "I wonder if they'll be there" she though, and gave a sigh of relief when she ran through the gates. "Heya" she said, walking towards them.

"Hi Tara" they both said back. Terra smiled as they walked towards the building. But inside she felt worried and confused.

Meanwhile Beast boy sat looking absent minded out of the window. So much was going through his mind. "was Slade right?" "Did Terra simply not want to remember or use her powers, or did she really have a problem?" Beast boy wanted to go back to the school and find her. He wanted to know the truth. But more than anything he wanted to be with Terra.

Robin and the other titans were worried. Beast boy was not himself. He had been really quite and withdrawn.

"He won't even play video games with me" said Cy sounding put out.

"I am going to find out what's up said Robin as he got up and walked over to BB.

Beast Boy was still sitting by the window, lost in though, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Robin.

"Beast Boy, Me and the other Titans are worried. You haven't been yourself lately. Everything ok?"

"no… It's Terra. She's back. She has lost her memory. Or as Slade says…" Beast boy whispered

"doesn't want to remember me" said Beast boy. Looking sadly at the floor.

"BB, Terra was turned into stone. She was dead. Even Raven was unable to help her." Robin said. He then sighed "It's not her BB. There are loads of people who look alike. It was probably just some look-alike."

"NO!" BB yelled. "It was her! Her rock was gone!"

""BB there must be some other…" Robin begun, but Beast boy had gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat In her room meditating. She had a lot on her mind, thinking about Terra. Had she really come back? If so how? There was no logical explanation to any of this. She had tried everything in her power to bring Terra back from the rock, even if Beastboy liked to insist that she had hardly tried. She _had_. She had even tried some spells from Malchiors book, even though it felt awful for her to do so.

So Raven had trouble believing Terra was back. Raven thought she had been dead. Maybe she had not been dead just trapped under a spell. Raven had no idea. That's why she needed to mediate. It might help her come to a logical solution.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra was walking home. She was on her own and it was slightly foggy. She could not see where she was going. She was walking slowly and carefully before she decided to take a shortcut home. She walked left instead of right, and walked into the ally that led to the block of flats in which she lived. She was not really concentrating on where she was going, when she bumped into someone in Orange and Black.

"sorry" she murmured quietly and started to continue walking. However the man grabbed her hard on the arm and pulled her back.

"I've been hoping we meet soon… Terra"


	2. Slades impression

**Chapter 2**

"Who… Who are you?" asked Terra as the man pulled her back into the ally.

"I think you know that… Terra" He replied.

"I'm. not. Terra." Terra said in anger.

"We both know you are" The man replied. Terra looked around. In honesty she didn't really know if she was Terra or not. This was now two people who insisted that's who she was. But she was Tara. She was sure of it. But now she was confused. Because they way Terra remembered things was not as they were.

What she had been told that had happened, was that about a year ago she had been playing on some monkey bars, and had fallen off and smacked her head on the ground knocking herself out and causing damage to her memory. However Terra showed no signs of the accident.

Snapping back to reality, Terra spun round. And ran. She didn't look twice to see if Slade was after her.

She stopped and did a double take. How did she know who he was. She didn't even know if she was right.

"Slade?" she said in shock.

Then she realized, a moment to late that he was still running towards her like a maniac. She had to do something or she might get hurt! She put her hands over her face. She felt a strange power surge within her, before she placed her hands in font of her, which were now lit up yellow.

"get AWAY from me" she yelled, as she felt power surge through her hands.

She did not know what had really happened next. All she knew was that it involved a rock, and her running away as fast as she could.

Meanwhile back in the ally Slade smiled too himself. "step one complete" He had just re-awoken the power inside of Terra. Terra's new life was about to fall apart.

- - - - - - - - - -

Beastboy sat by his window. He did not know of anything that had just gone on for Terra. He wanted to see her so badly. He wished that she'd remember. He wished that things had not changed so much. Even looking out of the window of the T tower he could see it was different. Things had gone, and new things had been built. Some of the buildings had been transformed. He though back to when Terra used to live with the titans, that she and him used to go to the video store and look there for ages, and even play the game previews, or go to the arcade. Both the arcade and video store had gone.

Then Beastboy had an idea. To take his mind off things he would go and see if he could find a new video store. Without telling anyone where he was going, He left the T-tower.


End file.
